


Terra Firma

by crocs



Series: Watermark [1]
Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie: Aquaman (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: Tom and Atlanna, together again. (Post-Movie. Tom/Atlanna.)





	Terra Firma

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

He lets Atlanna into the house. She has aged only in the crinkle of her eye; when he tells her this, she laughs. She tells him that he has not aged a day. Tom runs his hands over his head under his skullcap — bald, now — and says nothing, thinks nothing other than _my god am I lucky._

Atlanna says that Arthur told her of how he waits — waited — each morning for her to come home. She apologises profusely and brushes him off with a light shove when Tom tells her that she doesn't have to. Instead, he tells her that he is glad that she is here now and that he would spend a thousand more sunrises to appease whatever god sent her home. Atlanna says that it was Arthur. He smiles.

Brewing tea is easier said than done, especially when you have to remind yourself to make two cups instead of one. Tom hands her the mug that's already made while he waits for the other. Atlanna's hand catches his and it feels like his heart has found its sail again. She takes a sip, groans and brings her legs up, tucks them under her chin. The kettle whistles.

There are a million questions Tom wants to ask her, a stream of things that start with how and what and why. She looks at him as if the answers are already there in his brain, as if they are the one thing that has been hammering throughout it each time he has looked at any picture of their family.

"I love you," he says, just to get it out. It's a whisper, but Atlanna nods like she understands.

He sits down again. Blows on his tea to get rid of some heat. In Massachusetts, in the winter, the air would normally take care of it anyway — but it seems right to do it with her across from him. She laughs as if she has been gone a day. He wishes she had.

"I have a son," she says abruptly. Tom nods. This is not an _Arthur Curry_ sentence, he feels.

He asks, "Do you love him?"

"I love both of them," Atlanna replies sharply, and it feels final. Again, he nods, and reaches over. Squeezes her hand. Any righteous anger dissipates. "All my heart goes to them and you."

 _And you_. "We could meet," Tom offers. "Maybe this one has inherited your gene for drinking me under the table."

"I would love to see that," she says. She yawns and does not bother to hide it. "Do you still have that guest room?"

"Had to remodel after… _after_ ," he admits. "It's more of an office now. I could sleep on the couch?"

Atlanna quiets. Takes the last sip of her tea. "…I would like to sleep next to you. If that is alright?"

Tom doesn't have to say _of course,_ but she looks like she needs it, so he does. Her arms envelop him in a hug and his breath catches like a fish in a net. She's home. He's at home in her arms.

In the morning, he and Atlanna sit at the pier and watch the sun rise together from under the horizon of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Title from the phrase 'Terra Firma', meaning _solid ground_ or _dry land_. I absolutely adored Tom and Atlanna's story in the film and the way it was resolved. Thoughts?


End file.
